1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention device, and particularly to a retention device for a separable connection, in which the retention device when unfastened is removeable from elements that it holds together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retention devices are widely used as connection means for joining one element to another. These retention devices generally include two sorts: retention devices for permanent connection and retention devices for separable connection. The retention devices for permanent connection are used to join two or more elements together that once the join is established, these elements cannot be separated from each other unless the retention devices are destroyed. So, the retention devices for permanent connection are not recyclable. The retention devices for separable connection are used to join two or more elements that are separable from each other by just deforming the retention devices and the deformation is recoverable. So, separable connection retention devices are recyclable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,147, issued to Intel Corporation in Dec. 4, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,4875, issued to Hon Hai Precision Ind. Co., Ltd., in Jun. 12, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,715, issued to Micron Electronics, Inc., in Feb. 29, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,231, issued in Jun. 13, 2000 each disclose a retention device for separable connection. These retention devices each include a pair of elastic latches with hooks at free ends thereof and a post movably located between the pair of elastic latches. When the post is pulled upwardly to be away from the pair of elastic latches, the latches are deformable to be inserted into a hole in a board to which the retention device is fastened. Then the post is inserted between the elastic latches to expand the elastic latches so that the hooks of the elastic latches engage with the board.
A primary disadvantage of these retention devices for separable connection is the difficulty of releasing these retention devices from the board. Since these retention devices do not themselves have means for releasing the elastic latches from the board, external tools are required. This is inconvenient in operation. Hence, an improved retention device for separable connection is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a retention device for separable connection which has means for conveniently disengaging the retention device from an element to which the retention device is fastened.
To fulfill the above objective, a retention device for separable connection of the present invention includes a first member and a second member engageable with each other. The first member includes a base portion and at least two elastic latches extending from the base portion for inserting into holes defined in boards to which the retention device is fastened. Each elastic latch has a hook at a free end thereof for engaging with one of the boards. The base portion of the first member defines an opening that the second member is partially received in. The second member includes at least two wedge portions which, when the second member is pushed into the opening of the second member, drive the at least two elastic latches to move inwardly, thereby disengaging the hooks of the first member from the boards.
In a further aspect of this invention, the second member includes a body portion, a button at one end of the body portion and the wedge portions at an opposite end of the body portion. The body portion provides four hooks at the end thereof away from the button and defines two notches at opposite sides of each hook. The base portion of the first member correspondingly provides four channels with slanted surfaces for insertion of the hooks of the second member and eight keys respectively received in the corresponding notches of the body portion of the second member. The first member further includes two wings extending from the base portion in a direction away from the elastic latches by which the retention device for separable connection is pulled out from the holes of the boards.